Mortality
by GrimMaw
Summary: To die doing what you did best was not a bad way to go...In one world Levi Ackerman dies doing what he does best. In another world Uchiha Satoshi is born a quiet and observant child
1. Chapter 1

Firing his odm gear, he spins along with the movement flipping himself in the air. Taking only a split second to calculate the number of Titans, angles and space between them, he fires his again this time at the eye of a 20M tall titan.

Angling his body for perfect speed, the odm gear draws him closer, he swings towards the nape with unparalleled precision, cutting it off with his Infamous reverse grip, the splatter of quickly evaporating blood on his face and neck neither blinds nor slows him.

With quick analytic eyes and a tranquil expression he looks for the closest threat, leaping of the falling Titan, he moves for the Titans closest to him.

Standing on the roof of Church tower close to an hour later, he observes the incoming horde, he is the last survivor, Eren fell to the combined assault of the four Abnormals as a smaller one sneaked under his guard and ripped off his throat as he tried to buy time for the shocked Armin to transform. it was in vain, as Armin was in still in shock, letting himself be eaten a few seconds later. Hajime ran out of gas thirty minutes ago, then led the pursuing titans to a gun powder supply depot and blew them all up, committing suicide in the process. Mikasa, ripped Titans apart in cold unthinking vengeance that was bound to leave her dead despite killing enough titans that assuming there was still a civilization to go back to he would have recommended her for a captain position in the scouts, he thought ideally.

Getting a glimpse of the Beast Titan far behind other hulking titans, he feels something he hardly ever felt, the burning fire in his chest, the tunnel vision as he has eyes for only one being, with red at the edges of his vision, a tightening grip on his blades that manages to leave dents on the grips. Pure Hate.

Discarding all calculations that tell him, he won't make it, that tells him that he will die before he kills the titan, that tells him he would run out of gas before he gets there. He let's a deep growl as he discards the cold logic of an Ackerman and embraces the full fury that rests in the hearts of Men.

Leaping off the clock tower roof hard enough to rip off tiles, he fires his gear, maneuvering under the arms of a wandering titan, he slices apart its inner elbow with barely a thought, swinging around, he fires again this time at another titan he swings between its legs, ripping apart its Achilles heel with his reverse grip, skidding close to the ground, he fires his gear again and moves higher this time, making sure to disable not kill as it would slow him down and they were not his objective.

Losing himself in the moment he moves from one titan to another. He gets closer to the Beast Titan.

This time the Beast sees him coming. it matters not.

The Beast calmly grips huge rocks, breaks and throws them at him. Its Effort is futile.

He slips through gaps of flying shrapnel with a grace of a creature born to fly.

It throws another this time more hurriedly. It is as ineffective as its first attack.

He fires his Odm gear lower, swinging into a house, running over uneven flooring and burning wrecks with more grace than thought possible, he jumps out, cleanly escaping the attack as the rocks pulverise the surrounding titans and the buildings.

He is closer now, it is hard to make out true emotions on Titan faces as most are stuck in a sort of rigor mortis, but this close it is easy to see the emotion on its Inhuman face, Fear. As it should be.

Firing his Odm at the Beast Titans chest, it moves to grip and rip it out, he releases it by himself firing it again this time into its incoming hand, he flings himself upwards where its surprised face resides, he takes a few seconds to look it in the eye and convey his hatred as he hangs in the air, the dying hiss of depleted gas from the Odm gear breaks the moment, the Titan shows a relieved expression for a second after hearing it.

Its short happiness is amusings as the 3D gear had accomplished its mission already.

He stabs his twin blades into its eyes, the blades part through the eyes like hot knife through butter, its screams of pain and rage are balms upon his aching heart. Unclipping the unneeded gear he lets it fall as he steps on its grotesque and inhuman face for a moment before using it as a platform to leap over its head, he spins with the jump aligning himself to land feet first as he falls over its back, the Titan never had a chance to crystalize its nape, so he naturally rips it open.

The abnormal amount of steam that forms from the massive cut blocks his sight for a second but that's all the time Zeke Yeager needed to try to save his life, quickly lunging out of his Titan form with a short blade in his hands he impales it in Levi's chest, prolonging the Inevitable.

Zeke had obviously thought up counter measures after their last fight, counter measures that he should have calculated and be prepared for but had discarded in his fury, but the stab in his chest helped to push away the fury, the blade had dug deep but had glanced off his ribs missing all vitals.

Releasing his hold on his blades where they were still stuck in the Titan form neck, he falls backward, slamming an open palm upward at the elbow joint with his left hand forcing the bones up and destroying the arm that was holding the blade, the corresponding scream was ignored.

Grabbing hold of Zeke's hair with his right hand he drags him completely out of the titan, they free fall, wrapping his legs around the older man waist he uses his smaller size to his advantage, he spins them around, before ripping out the blade that was lodged into his chest in a smooth motion and burying it in his opponent's chest multiple times as they both fell to their death If he had an unhinged smile on his face as he continuously stabbed Zekke Yeager in the chest the surrounding Titans were the only witness.

He thought of how it all came apart, as he floated in a deep unending void. They had retreated back after discovering the true story of the walls and the people that lived beyond it, They believed they had enough time to plan. They were wrong. The beast titan had come back a few days later controlling multiple Abnormal Titans with a lesser version of Eren's ability, as the rest followed the horde, bypassing and climbing over the walls.

With most of the scouts dead and the population just finished celebration there were few people that could efficiently fight Titans, and fewer people that were sober enough to. They lost everything in a manner of hours.

He stayed in that cold void for and unknowable amount of time before he felt something suddenly connect to him then suddenly wrenching him away from the void in a blur.

"Ahhhhhhh" was the first sound he heard after so long, he was confused and found it hard to put his genius intellect to work with zero context, thinking he must be on his back he struggles to get to his feet and hardly even moves, quickly realizing that what he was feeling was not the ground instead it was the palms of someone, straining his eyes open, he notices it's blurry but its good enough to make out that he is being held in an easy grip by a female and is being passed to another female, most likely Titans than he thinks joylessly, that thought process is broken a few moments later.

"Its a boy Uchiha sama, a quiet one but he is alive" came the voice from the supposed Titan that held him for the moment, "lemme see him" came a tired voice, from the woman he was being passed to, he still could not see her face but he could feel her joy as she took hold of him with strangely callused hands for a female, now he was just plainly confused, but he was also rapidly weakening, so he just closed his eyes.

With how tightly the strange woman was hugging him to her chest, he would have to fear suffocation rather than being eaten.

**I Have**** not read the manga of AOT, but i feel zeke should have a lesser version of Eren's ability to control titans as he has been shown to use it in the anime to control other titans.**

**Northborn is still my focus this was just a plot bunny that was stuck in my head.****Apologies for the no doubt numerious mistakes again.**


	2. chapter 2

Uchiha Kenta POV

Uchiha Kenta was Old, so very old. He remembers the time when he drew blades along with the likes Uchiha Madara and Izuna to annihilate obnoxious clans that dared to impinge on the Uchiha honour and land and the feel of adrenaline that pumped through him as cut through the senju and their allies, making them water the land of fire with their blood.

It was while Reminiscing under his favorite sakura blossom tree about the bygone era with a slight smile on his face that he came across the young boy.

At first he never asked for his name or identity, but it was obvious the boy was an orphan despite the fact he dressed well, the Uchiha took care of their own after all.

What clued him in was the fact that the adults that always came to pick him from the park was always a different one.

It was while observing the boy that they came in contact. The other youngsters were playing with each other and even at that age, when they stretched forth their hands to grab him to join them, he was always a step ahead. Moving with such grace and speed that were they were still in the warring era, he would have been picked up and given a tutor to ready him for war, even at such a young age.

He wondered how none of the Uchiha Matrons and caretakers noticed it, but reasoned they might just see it as luck instead of the inborn skill it was.

It was just after he escaped a new group of children that wanted the boy to join in that they made their first contact, locking his dark eyes with the boy's steel grey he motioned and patted the ground to his side.

The boy was reluctant at first but the sight of the children calling after him made his decision for him. He moved, with such grace that Kenta found it hard to believe that the boy had not started shinobi training yet, after the boy sat down beside him he placed his palms back on his knees and continued resting under the shade of the tree, it took the boy a few minutes before he relaxed, even with his eyes closed he noticed the tension that slipped off the boy as he started meditating and slipped off into sleep a few minutes later.

Satoshi POV

Reincarnation, a concept he had never cared or given much thought about. But looking at himself in the mirror it was the only manageable and reasonable explanation he could come to.

'This world was a strange one' he thought to himself as he went to dress, grey shorts with a high necked black top with the Uchiha fan at the back.

He was intimately familiar with war, afterall he had been fighting on the losing side of one almost all of his past life.

The day news came, that the war was over, and despite how much the news of his new mothers demise hurt him, he was not surprised by it, war was not kind to anyone, he once read that only the dead had seen the end of war, considering for some reason he was breathing once more, he planned on being prepared for the next.

Closing the clasp on his sandals he stood up and left his recent caretakers house ever since his mother's death, he had been passed on from one family to another the Uchiha preferred a communal way of raising orphaned children a tradition he heard was as old as the warring era, not that he knew much about that time.

Leaving the house he headed straight for the Uchiha park, it was strange to find out the Uchiha district had one but, he noticed the Clan was isolated and closed off to the village compared to other clans. With his intellect and experience it was obvious that this would bring issues down the line, but he decided he was too young to trouble himself with Clan and Village politics, that was the job of the Elders.

Reaching the park he came across his favorite elder, the white haired elderly man was where he always seemed to be, below the sakura tree, most of the time meditating as usual.

Quickly power walking towards the man before he caught the attention of the other children he sat beside him and quickly went into the meditation pose he had learnt and copied from the man.

"Today is your birthday, yes?", the man asked without opening his eyes, Satoshi raised a delicate eyebrow and observed the man for a few seconds before replying " yes", with a nod the old man stands before suddenly opening his eyes and observing Satoshi with crimson eyes ringed with three black tomoes.

Satoshi leaps back to his feet in shock his serene facade broken, far faster than any child of five should, but he's still too slow. Old man Kenta moves with more grace than people three times his age before slamming an open palm just below his abdomen.

He had heard about chakra, how it was what helped the Shinobi's to punch so far above their weight level, a lesser man would have fantasized about how he would have used those powers against the titans, but Satoshi was different instead he thought about how to obtain and use it now. When he was told that he would have to wait till he was in the academy to learn anything of note he was annoyed but decided to unlock it by himself. He failed.

So the flow of power that rushed through him was shocking to the extreme his gray eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt strong enough to lift mountains and shatter the moon, at least that was before he was slapped upside the head "meditate boy, this is what I have always been leading up too, it's quite dangerous to unlock your chakra this young but I believe you can rein it in, if not" the old man shrugged before taking his seat back and closing his eyes, his kimono still as smooth like he never even moved.

Forcing his ass back to the ground he started meditating closing off wayward thoughts and strangling the thought that he was actually strong enough to do anything with this new born power.

Twenty minutes later and the flood that was moving through his pathways had calmed down. He opens his eyes to look at the old man now staring at him still with those unnerving crimson eyes. "A bit above the average amount of chakra for an Uchiha, but that should be far more than those of the lesser clans." "You apparently share the same birthday with that brat Fugaku's progeny " he continues after a while "see if you can join in on the celebration, I've asked to adopt you and the clan head has agreed, I will be coming to pick you this evening from wherever you finally end up" he finishes before getting back to his feet and moving away.

Satoshi is still shocked, but he forces his expression back into a calm visage as he thinks about all that has happened and what this spells for his future.

*Short, yeah but my finger just got better so decided to write it this morning.

*To those waiting for **_Northborn_**, i should start writing the next chapter this night so it should be posted or next


	3. Chapter 3

SATOSHI POV

He had lived in the Uchiha clan compound now for five years, but this was the first time he was coming to the clan's head compound. After greeting the Stone-faced Patriarch and the Heavily pregnant matriarch, they were matched off to eat and play.

The birthday party was a short one, not even lasting an hour, despite all the pomp, finery's and preparations. The parents and elders in attendance quickly moved off for some kind of meeting. Making it obvious to him that, their goal was never the birthday.

He stayed long enough with his age group, before their antics started wearing heavily on him and he decided to take a walk.

Barely two minutes later he found himself at a pond with two koi swimming in circles lazily. It was a relaxing environment so he sat down, tucked his legs below him, hands flat on his laps and started to meditate just like old man Kenta thought him.

He was so engrossed and focused on the chakra that flowed through him that he didn't notice the presence in front of him, right until he opened his eyes.

Widening his eyes in shock, he tried to move, only to release a grunt as he noticed his body was numb from staying in one position for so long. The child, which he noticed was the celebrant was looking at him strangely.

"sorry for disturbing your sleep"

He said before giving a deep bow.

"I was not sleeping" Satoshi replied, Ignoring the look of disbelief on the face of the child as he finally stood and started trying to make blood flow into his limbs again.

"The Celebrations are over" he observed and said aloud as he noticed everywhere was darker without the party lanterns and the lack of loud obnoxious children.

"A few hours ago, everyone has left, I could not sleep so I looked out of my window and saw you sitting beside the pond" the child said as he lay down beside him and started staring at the stars.

That was enough to shock Satoshi as he looked up and noticed the moon dominated the sky. He must have meditated for over 5 hours.

He looked around confused as he didn't know where to go from here.

His confusion must have shown on his face as the child picked up on it immediately.

"You can stay with us for the night, I doubt Father and Mother would complain as they are asleep."

Nodding his thanks, he decided to ask for the surprisingly matured child's name. "Itachi' was the reply, he nodded before introducing himself as Satoshi. They talked into the night, two strangely mature children. Ignorant of the Uchiha Patriarch that stood on the roof and watched.

Dawn came and Satoshi found himself asleep on a tatami mat, Itachi beside him still asleep while he wondered where he was to go from here. A knock at the door drew his attention from observing the room as Itachi also started to wake.

The door slid open, and the pregnant matriarch stood there with a kind smile on her face as she observed the two boys before declaring breakfast and humming a tune as she left.

Breakfast consisted of steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish. He sat quietly with the family as they ate, surprisingly no one brought up his strange presence among them. They made small talks as they ate.

The smiling Uchiha matriarch that introduced herself as Mikoto, Lead the conversation. After breakfast a knock was heard, and the Uchiha patriarch spoke for the first time.

"That should be Old man Kenta, come with me" He stood up, gave a bow to the Uchiha matriarch in thanks for the food, and started walking off with only a glance and a wave back to Itachi. This would not be the last time they would see.

xxxxxxx

He woke up sweating, panting for breath and his heart beating a mile a minute, any other time he might have wandered what was going on why was he scared… no why was he terrified.

But he had been trained to react and that's what he did. Rolling from his futon he ignored the screams of pain from outside his building, the earth-shaking explosions and forced himself into a meditation pose.

Sitting cross legged, he felt his chakra, moving rapidly trying to instinctively push of a trace of a trace of a malevolent chakra in his veins, after a few seconds of focused guidance he was able to flush it out.

Forcing himself to stand on shaky legs, he felt his limbs come under his control back. After making sure he was okay, he moved, rushing out of his room ignoring the caved in roof, he ran out of his house and beheld KAMI, for what else could could cause such damage with a flick of its tails.

"Seems like the Uzimaki brat couldn't keep control of the mutt" snapping his head back he saw old man Kenta walking out lazily, hands still buried in his yakuta.

"What is that?" he managed to whisper out as he turned back to behold the destruction that no titan could match.

"That is a tailed beast, the most powerful of them all, I'm surprised you where able to shake off its influence" he finally came to a stop behind him.

Before finally sighing "Run boy, there should be chunins and genins assigned to lead people to bunkers for safety, let me see if this old bag of bones can still do something to aid" he said with a laugh in his voice that didn't match the atmosphere.

Giving a solemn nod to the old man he raced off, jumping over burning wrecks and collapsed structures.

While the Uchiha clan didn't seem to be as badly hit as some other parts of the village, there were still a lot of houses set alight or crumbling from missed jutsu blasts and smacks of the tailed beasts tail.

It was while running pass one of those he saw itachi, gripping tight a bundle of cloth that was likely his baby brother sasuke, few steps away from them Itachi pivoted to face him, stance low like he was expecting an attack, after taking note that he was the one, his stance finally relaxed.

"Satoshi-san…" giving a brisk nod to the future clan head, he gestured for them to continue moving.

As they kept on running, they finally joined the horde of civilians that where heading towards the bunker, few minutes away he heard a scream of pain from a still burning building that was half way crumbled.

He stopped in shock as the scene brought back memories of the aftermath of villages outside the wall found after a titan's attack, Itachi stopped beside him eyes wide as he turned to the building too.

Itachi turned back to him and opened his mouth to say something but Satoshi beat him to it, "go to the shelter Itachi-san, you have your little brother with you" seeing the sense in what he said but not liking it he turned and kept on running.

Taking in a deep breath, he ran with speed that bellied his small frame, using his momentum, he planted his feet on the crumbling wall and took a step and another using the brief burst of speed he defied gravity before leaping for an open window.

His hands griped the burning wood, and he let out a grunt of pain but forced himself to push through the pain, lifting himself up he got in and crouched, he hands were red and most likely blistered but it would take a few minutes to start setting in.

He almost got lost navigating through ash and acrid smoke, his lungs had started burning and it was getting harder to breath when he found them, a mother and child per, the woman's leg was stuck under a falling beam and she covered her child with her body as fire and cinders fell from the burning roof scorching her already burnt skin.

Eyes dizzy and confused by an unholy combination of pain, smoke and blood loss, she still retained enough sight to see him and push her child towards him, she tried to speak but couldn't get a world out but he had a good idea of what she wanted.

The pragmatic thing would have been to just take the child and run, even then his survival was not guaranteed as the house was on its last legs, but he found himself making the less pragmatic choice as his heart broke seeing the child struggle to keep a grip on her mother.

Rushing to the edge of the beam he tried lifting it but it was to heavy for his 6 year old frame, and he found himself cursing the tailed beast, cursing the people that heard the cries for help but chose to ignore, cursing this world that chose to inflict on another what it had inflicted on him and finally cursing his weakness for not being able to change their fate.

He felt a sharp burn in his eyes but attributed it to more smoke getting into his eyes and shrugged it off, he was used to pain.

The woman gave him a sad smile for his effort and shoved the baby in his direction, he shook his head as an idea came to mind and he ran to the bathroom, ripping a huge towel from its hanger and ripping his shirts off he soaked them in a tub of water before rushing out, narrowly escaping a burning beam that tried smashing him.

He slid over to the woman and wrapped he surprised form in towel also using it to cover her mouth, knowing smoke inflation killed more burn victims than the burns themselves, he ignored her look of thanks knowing in his heart that he was just slowing down the inevitable.

"I will be back" he whispered as he took the baby and wrapped her in his soaked cloth before looking for a way out, he found it a few seconds later with eyes that could strangely see through the smoke, ignoring the burns on his leg went for it, a window wide enough to jump through.

Charging towards it with speed born of desperation, he ran and jumped, spinning mid air and bearing his back towards the burning wood as he folded himself into a ball completely protecting the child.

He burst through, strangling a scream just before they left his lips as he could feel his back burn, then he landed on his back hard enough to feel the breath knocked out of him, but the child was safe, and that was all that mattered.

He could see people around as their eyes widen in shock, with a blurry vision he noticed two young shinobi run towards him, the bushy browed one ran to him as the silver haired one ran into the house.

Just few seconds before he he's visions went dark, he saw three huge snake, wrapped around the bipedal tailed beast resistricting its movement, while a heavily armored buffalo almost as large as the tailed beast itself buried a nodachi, scaled for size into its chest.

**Yeah ****Orochimaru is still around, so we are now in AU, never planed on sticking too close to canon, and few things are known bout what went down anyway before naruto began***


	4. Chapter 4

He went from sleeping to awake in an instant.

Half forgotten memories of camping outside the walls, half-awake half-asleep forces him to keep still as even without opening his eyes, the overly soft texture of what he lay on told him it was a bed, and the clinical smell he perceived let him know he was not home.

"I do not have the patience of Kami, child" came a low husky voice that barely went above a whisper.

Knowing the rouse was up, he opened his eyes and sat up before focusing on the person in front of him. possessing pale features and a long black silky hair clad in a lab coat and looking comfortable in it, he faced down as he read from a chart, but Sato knew that he bore yellow silted eyes.

He had done his research when he found himself in an unfamiliar world. The snake sannin was… noticeably different even in this strange world.

"Your chakra channels barely have a trace of the kyuubi's chakra"

"I flushed it out", he answered the unasked question.

"showed remarkable bravery… or stupidity for a boy your age" came the carless reply.

"I could not walk pass the screams" he replied, removing all inflections from his tone as he would when giving a normal report.

The snake sannin raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his reply.

"Second degree burns on your back, mild lung damage, mild chakra exhaustion and freshly opened chakra pathways to your eyes"

His eyes widened a bit at what the sanin implied, and he looked at the chart the sanin was holding like he could stare through it.

Remarkable fortitude for a shinobi, yet you are barely a child.

The sannin turned around, "I have high expectations of you Sato-san" where his last words in that tone that barely rose above a whisper. Leaving Satoshi to ponder on the revelations that had been dumped on him

OROCHIMARU POV

He blurred towards the Hokage tower, flashing out hand signs lighting quick to the barely visible ANBU that guarded the open window.

"He is awake then" The Hokage asked without looking up while he kept on filling out paperwork that towered over him.

A lesser man would have seen a frail man, wearing a robe too big for him and a hat that almost covered his head completely.

Lesser men were dead for it. At over sixty years, Sarutobi was the second oldest Kage. And in a world, such as theirs, the weak or the average did not get old.

"Yes… do you still plan on releasing the restrictions for academy students?"

"I do not have a choice do I" For the first time the Hokage looked up, he looked tired, wrinkles on his brow and he seemed to have aged five years in two days, the loss of the upstart Minato must have hit him hard.

"The losses are not as bad as they could have been, but we are noticeably weakened, with the loss of Minato I have to take up the hat again. This is going to be a sign of weakness and not one kages like Oonoki nor would the new Raikage miss."

The old kage sat back and sighted. "we would do what must be done"

xxxx

SATOSHI POV

His case was not serious enough for them to keep him for more than two days as there were for more people with pressing injuries, so after he quickly cleaned up he waited for Old man kenta.

A few minutes later his door opened up and he was blessed with the sight of the Uchiha patriarch frowning visage.

"Walk with me" he spoke curt as always.

He nodded and followed the older man. Heading out of the hospital, he had to move away from rushing medical-nin with stretchers, carrying patients off in a hurry.

He idly noted that some of the people being carted off by the med-nin were not breathing. He was not going to be the one to inform them that their patients had contracted the terminally case of death.

He stepped out of the hospital and his steel grey eyes started scanning his surroundings as usual, cataloging the shinobis, the damage caused by the attack the night before and the attitude of the civilians.

He was pulled out of his observation, when the usually solemn patriarch spoke.

"I've read your medical files."

He waited for the man to keep on talking as he forced himself to calm his suddenly fast beating heart.

"-and some rumors have gone round, countering the more mad ones that sprung up ever since the attack"

They got close to the Uchiha compound.

"I doubt i need to tell you to be careful with what you've inadvertently unlocked"

The uchiha patriarch glanced down at him one final time as they walked into the compound, ignoring the bows from the gate guards.

"You are a child, unfortunately you have to grow up fast, the hokage has reduced the age limits for academy entrance and graduation, i would advise you to prepare yourself"

A trace of something like sadness passed his eye's for only a second before getting squashed by the weight of his position.

"We shall split ways here, Old man Kenta awaits you, i doubt i need to direct you home"

He walked off without awaiting a reply leaving Satoshi behind to stare at his retreating back.

xxxxxx

"Old man!" he called out with a soft smile on his face as he walked up. The gray haired man sat on the stairs of their house cross legged and half covered in bandages.

"Took you long enough, were you hoping I'd die of Old age first before you decide to get back home" he spoke in a gruff voice but a smile was present on his face, however miniscule.

"I heard you held up a house to stop it from collapsing and killing over a thousand people. -also heard that you kicked the Kyuubi right in the balls so forgive me for being skeptical"

He walked up to the Old man as a laugh escaped him, now the glances he got as he walked home made more sense. He was also happy to see a familiar face as he feared Old man Kenta would fall in the battle.

"-come boy, with dark clouds on the horizon we won't have enough time to prepare, just enough for me to teach you a few things before i finally kick it"

He spoke as he stood and walked into the house, Satoshi right on his heels.

_**I know my releases for this fic are very fickle and the chapters are short, apologies. "A lad doesn't have time, and this was originally meant to be a oneshot XD. but i'm interested in continuing the story as long as i know people are reading"**_


End file.
